Good change
by Obsessed.With.Kick
Summary: Kim was just another dude. But then it all changed. Her style. All the girly clothes show of her real beauty a make Jack speak his mind. Will realize his feellings for Kim, or he'll stay in denail? And Kim? Does she like this Karate-Kid? And will this be a good change? Or it will all come crashing and burning?


**GOOD CHANGE**

Chapter One - Reconizing macaroni

**Jack's POV:**

_***Jack's diary***_

_Hey, I'm Jack Brewer. And this is my diary. I mean manly journal. Yeah that's what I meant. Well I'm super excided to be back to school and see my friends! They're group of 5 cool dudes with me. And well Kim isn't a dude but she is like one of them! Damn, she dresses like a dude, talks like a dude and she even trains karate! But she's my best friend! The most loyal and honest girl I ever met. Well that was with 1 and a half month. Yeah we are friends 15 years! No one can't break that. _  
><em>Well I'm gonna talk about the other guys: Milton, Eddie and Jerry. Milton is skinny guy with orange hair and freckels. He's a nerd and a yellow belt. Did I mention that we all train karate? Oh, the tipical forgetful Jack. And we do, we all train in Bobby Wasabi dojo with the craziest and also the best sensei ever- Rudy. Ok, back to the guys. Well, Eddie is trying to be the 'PLAYA' but he never succeded. He is a nice and funny chubby African-American who rapp's really good. He's an orange belt. Now Jerry. He's guy with moves, crazy dance moves. He beated the best dancer in Seaford! He is also a yellow belt and sometimes he has random spanish blabs. He's my brochaco and the best in the group! Except Kim. Oh, Kim. It's accually Kimberly Anne Crawford, but she never let's me call her by her full name. Or her nickname, well acually nickname'S; Kimmy, Kimmy-bear, K-dog... I can go on for hours... Well she's a blonde but if anyone calls her airhead I'll just punch him. I know she can take care of herself, man she's a 3rd degree black belt. And she's my friend! And the last but not the least! I welcome you The Amazing Jack Brewer! I'm acually a bad boy who cares about his friends. And, well, I dont want to brag... But I'm the hottie of the school with all girls (except Kim) head over heells for me. I'm also a little cocky. Oh man I can imagine Kim s face if say that in front of her. She'll say a litlle in her totally adorable sarcastic voice.<em>

_Wait, did I just call Kim adorable? Shake that thought, shake that thought!_

_-Jackson breakfast!- mum(inator) yelled. Yeah, my full name is Jackson. Ha-ha. Badboy Jackson. Laugh all how much you want, I'm still adorable._

_***End of Jack's diary***_

I just wrote the last dot in my diary. I just pulled on my black T-shirt on my dark blue jeans and I tied up my Vans.  
>"Mornig mum! Grace!" I greated my sister and mother.<br>"Ok, I'll be heading to work now, anybody needs a ride?"  
>"I'll skate to school" I said.<br>"No thanks mum I need to see Kim first" Grace responded. Well that suprises me, Grace always thought that Kim was a boy.  
>"Ok, then! Bye kiddos!" and with that my mum left.<br>"Since when you hang out with her? Didn't ya call her Ken 'cause when I told you she was a girl, you thought it was a lie?" I asked Grace when my mum left the room.  
>"Belive me Jack, a lot changed" Grace said and smirked.<br>"What do you mean a-" she cut me of. What a wonderful sister.  
>"It's a suprise" she said secretly.<br>I rolled my eyes as she got up from her seat and left. I always knew she was a nut case.  
>I finished my breakfast, and looked at the time.<br>Crap, it's 7:35 and my first class starts at 8:00.  
>I quickly took my backpack and I literly jumped in my car.<br>Car ride to Seaford High from my house is about 10 min, but I still have to pick up Jerry. So that's 15 mins.

And now full speed.

**Kim's POV:**

"Ya sure I look ok? I mean I don't wanna be even bigger freak then I am now." I asked Grace. Yup, you heard it right. Grace Brewer. The head cheerleader, popular girl and the sister of my best friend, Jack Brewer. Grace and I didn't speak untill this summer. We went to "California's Only Girls Camp" and there she pretty much dicaded to give me a whole new look after she saw me in a bikini.  
>And, no, she didn't even ask me to do it. Wonderful.<br>"Kim, don't worry you won't be a frea- Damn it's allready 7:35! Hurry!"  
>I fastly took my skateboard and ran to my front door, I live really close to Seaford High so my ride is about 10 minutes.<br>"Wait, Grace your not going?"  
>"No, Donna's gonna pick me up, and well I'm always late. So..."<br>"Ok then. BYE!" I yelled as I left.  
>Ugh, this is my first time I wear a skirt in... basicly EVER.<p>

How do people even skate in this?

**Jerry's POV:**

It was 7:45 when I jumped in Jacks car.  
>"Yo, this is gonna be swagolicous year! WHOOO!" I yelled.<br>"Yea Jerry I'm excided to see the gang again"  
>"Dude, it's 7:48! Speeeeed up!"<br>"Is that what you want Jerry? Kay!"  
>"Man this is not good! Were going to faaaassssstttt!"<p>

**Jack's POV:**

I chuckeld at my friends Columibian War Chant. I'm just so sighted that I'll see Kim again.  
>I was deep in thoughts when Jerry yeled in my ear:<br>"Yo, look at this girl, she's hot, total swag!" I saw a litlle of honey blonde hair flying into her face as past her. The girl was skateing. Kim is the only girl in Seaford that can skate. But it can't be Kim, she would neve wear a skirt. Must be a new student. Note to myself, no, wait, it doesn't sound right. To to my awesome, cool and sexy- self... Where was I? Oh right finding the skater girl.  
>Then Jerry and I arrived at Seaford High. There were some girls winking at me, some of them squiqing, some of them smiling like crazy, and one girl acually fainted.<br>"Hey Jack! Jerry!" one nerd said.  
>"Milton!" Jerry and I reated him with a bro shake.<br>"Where's Eddie?" I asked  
>"On my calcuations, he is leaving principal's office. He went to get his schedule." Milton answered.<br>"Oh, ok! So how was your summer?" I asked  
>"Yeah did you met some nerd girl at your NerdFest?" Jerry asked rising his eyebrows and smiling like a idiot.<br>"I actually did!" my jaw droped. Milton has a girlfriend and I'm still single as a pringle? Man, where's this world going...  
>"Is she swag?" Jerry asked. Just add a facepalm right here!<br>"I don't know is she swag Jerry, but her name is Julie and she is the most prettiest girl I ever seen." Milton said dreamly. Uhh, young love.  
>"Is she pretty like this hot mamacita over there?" Jerry saod pointing to the girl who just enterd Seaford High.<br>She had silky long and blonde hair, black tank top which hugged her curves perfectly, short white skirt with red roses on it and black converse. She was also holding a skateboard in her laft hand and a black worn out backpack on her back. She was wearing no make-up what so ever and still looked beautiful, that face is kinda familliar... But you should see the guys in Seaford High, they were staring, eyes size of a golf ball and jaws on the floor, some of them did double takes and one was choking on his Coke.  
>Let me check that girl again.<br>Well she was looking insecure and nervous. Until she spoted frozen Milton and whistleing Jerry.  
>I studied that girl while she was walking to us.<br>She is wearing a funny necklace. It's made of macaroni, coloured in silver.  
>And then it hit me. Like a thunderstuck.<br>The girl was Kim. Kimberly Buleah Crawford. I made her that necklace for 15th birthday. I remember her fixing the necklace and colouring it silver. In my defence, I'm not that crafty!  
>And sudenly I felt someone closing my jaw: Eddie. Not looking away from my beautiful Kim.<br>And then again, another lighting hit me. The guys. Were. Checking. Out. KIM!  
>My Kim!<br>And by now I would be green with envy. If someone didn't hug me and kissed my cheek.

**Kim's POV:**

Oh man this is so WEIRD!  
>Every boy in Seaford is staring at me! Talk about creepy.<br>Sudenlly I felt insecure and nervous. Guys are probably in class by now! Stupid skirt and to fast driving car! Lets say I meant stupid. I know for sure I wasn't thinking of of an F-word.  
>I would stil be talking if I didn't see my fav 4 guys!<br>After hugging and adding one cute kiss on their cheeks I greeted them.  
>"Hi, my amigos!" I smiled.<br>"Well hi to you too, mamacita. And with what did I deserve this kissy treatment? Umm... New Girl?"  
>"I prefere to be called 'KIM CRAWFORD', but I guess New Girl workes too." I smirked. Man, you should see Jerry's reaction! That big widen eyes and the jaw that was the foor! Crazy!<br>"I tried to flirt with my sista?! Nooo!" He yelled and ran.  
>"Ummmm... What's u with him?" I asked. Jerry is always crazy but I never saw that 'I'm-psiho-and-I-just-ran-away-from-my-mental-facility' behavior!<br>"Better question is what's up with you Kim?! You can't show up at school looking drop-dead-gorgeous out of the blue! And where were you the whole summer! And what's up with you and Grace?! Kim!" Jack asked. I can see he was talking out of the pure shock. Wait... he called me drop-dead-GORGEOUS! Jack! The hottie of the school! STOP BLUSHING KIM!  
>"You think I look gorgeous?" I asked. I mean this is 'THE Jack Brewer' I'm talking about!<br>"Ughhh... Ummmmm... I have to go!" Jack quickly said. After that he fastly ran.  
>"This is interesting." Milton commented.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"You started blushing after Jack's ...LOVELY... comment, and he did to after he realized what he said. Then he ran, and you are annoyed. Conslusion: Kim likes Jack!" I gasped! How does he dare!<br>"Milton! I'm still a black belt! You beter run!" He is officaly dead.  
>"Gahhhhhh!" he yelped as he ran.<br>"Diched, again. Beautiful." I could hear Eddie comment. Poor guy.


End file.
